


The Couch

by orphan_account



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Navel-Gazing, Parent/Child Incest, Power Imbalance, Role-Playing Game, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Shh, Chick.” Bob whispered, and Louise stilled her body to listen to him, the easy respect gained from a million games of make believe, while Tina and Gene were in class, Linda was out, and Bob and Louise passed the time in an empty restaurant.





	

“No, c’mon, Louise-”

  
“Shut up, wimp.” Louise whisper-shouted into Bob’s ear, the threadiness of her voice belying her nerves, even though they were alone in the house, with the front door (and raccoon door) locked. In a brilliantly executed plan that had taken Louise all day, Linda was safely at the grocery store, Tina was experiencing adolescent shaming at cheerleader try-outs, and Gene was as far away as five dollars could buy.

  
Which had been good enough for Bob, and good enough for her, apparently, given the speed she was using to slip his sweatpants loose, cursing his ‘dad fat’, small fingers pinching his love-handles cruelly. Her other hand was stroking the bulge in his boxers, each of her fingernails the size of one of his boxer buttons, and the sight was so wrong, his cock was twitching with it. Something he was sure she could feel, even applying such gentle pressure.

  
“We could at least go to your-my- a bedroom.” Bob said, his voice coming out almost restrained, pragmatic-the same macho repartee he and Louise had shared since she could talk. Nothing to show the dirty rhythmic pattern her hand had taken up, squeezing Bob a little too tight in an attempt to get her hand all the way around him. It was the same voice that had talked her out of a million insane proposals, when Louise was too far gone to obey Linda, or hear Gene. Just Bob, wise-cracking her off of whatever ledge she’d managed to climb onto. She loved to make them watch those tiny pink shoes dangle.

  
“Oh yeah.” Louise said, a grin spilling over her face. “Let’s go to Tina’s room-”

  
“No, never mind-” Bob gritted out swiftly, before she could latch onto that idea. Her hand was kneading him like a cat, squeezing his junk indiscriminately, slow clenching grips. He could already feel sweat forming between his back and the couch, this was crazy. The TV wasn’t even on.

  
“The TV isn’t even on.” Bob stated, and Louise rolled her eyes at the whine in his voice. Her small hands made slow work of his buttons, finally releasing him with a tug. His cock was wet already, and he groaned at the chill of the room, his eyes sliding shut in shame.

  
And then he choked, as Louise’s small mouth stretched over the head of his cock, the intense heat a brief but pleasurable shock.

  
“Louise!” And she pulled off of him with a pop, licking her red, swollen lips like a fox, big wet swipes of her tongue.

  
“Let’s be more fun than this, Bobby, please.” And her ‘Bobby’ sounded nothing and everything like Linda’s variation and Bob got harder as the cold sweat set in. “Call me Chick?”

  
Bob huffed an incredulous laugh, letting his head flop onto the back of the couch, looking up at their stained, speckled ceiling.

  
“I’m not going to do that.” Bob said, even as Louise breathed over his wet cock, managing to make him hotter and colder at the same time. “This is already so bad. And that-”

  
“-can’t make it any worse?” She said, cajolingly, and then Louise must have slid him back inside her mouth, the rest of her sentence lost and garbled when he bucked his hips, forcing him for just a second to the back of her throat. It was hot, slick and immediate, making Bob’s eyes slide closed, just suspended in the feeling.

  
“Fuck.” Bob whispered, and he felt her laugh around him, like a spasm, her tongue trailing wetly after. He felt a surge of irrational guilt about cursing in front of her, Lin’s rule, not his, but one he tried in vain to uphold, all in the name of unity. It was a strange thing to feel guilty about, as he lay spread across the family couch, dick-deep in his daughter’s throat. Her hand was carding lightly through the curls on his balls, the motion curious and soothing.

  
“Seriously, though.” She said, and Bob looked at Louise, really looked at her, and she, maybe feeling as guilty as Bob did, started sucking him like a lollipop, sucking his brains out, like she could kill him with that mouth, her too smart eyes closed as she concentrated.

  
She pulled off of him with a juicy, exaggerated slurp, a ham ‘til the end. Her chin was wet with spit, her grinning mouth wet and red, obviously pleased with herself. And in a moment of rare decision, Bob gripped the back of her hat, pulling her back down onto him, sliding his sticky cock back into the tight, welcoming heat of her mouth.

  
“Shh, Chick.” Bob whispered, and Louise stilled her body to listen to him, the easy respect gained from a million games of make believe, while Tina and Gene were in class, Linda was out, and Bob and Louise passed the time in an empty restaurant. Bob didn’t know how they went from there to here, ending in this moment with his cock on her tongue. Her racing heartbeat her only movement.“The daimyo’s men will hear us.”

  
She answered him by taking him deeper into her throat, her hands flexing on his thighs, as she bobbed her head expertly above him. She slipped him in and out of her mouth, until Bob groaned, the sound loud in the silence of their empty house.

  
Louise pulled off of him, dodging Bob’s aborted attempt to pull her back down. She knew how much power she held in this relationship, and it wouldn’t be the first time she’d have left Bob stranded, desperately hard. She was only rearranging though, settling back into his lap swiftly, narrowly avoiding sitting on his balls, sitting instead on other things, in the best way. He could feel her pussy, smooth and wet against the underside of his cock, pressing him into the soft bulge of his own belly. One small, warm hand covered him from mustache to chin, fingers splayed wide across his lips. “Hush your own chirping, Hawk.”

  
She hissed it into his face, her eyes staring deep into his own, and that’s when her other hand finally lined them up, and Bob began to sink inside of her slowly. In this position he could watch her face the entire time, and he thought she liked it, clenching around him. He was still huge compared to her, and Louise took him with a wince but no hesitation. It wasn’t their first time, and even then sometimes Bob suspected Gene had been there before him. She sighed over him, a soft sound, and Bob tried to stop thinking about it.

  
He looked up, searching her face for doubt or regret, only to find Louise wasn’t watching him at all, but the slick slide of him into her tiny split, the view easily seen from her lifted skirt. He seemed huge and red, monstrous between her pale skinny thighs, and then her muscles flexed and she bounced upwards on her toes. Her skirt was still held under her chin, tongue clenched between her teeth.

  
Bob reached up, like a man in a dream, grabbing her slim hips in both hands and moved her like a toy. She weighed nothing to him, and she was biting her lip, teeth white against the flushed pink of her lips. Every time his rhythm slipped she squealed, tightening around him in excitement. He wanted to please her, wanted to make her flush and squeak, anything to make her never regret this-this thing they had fallen into.

  
Louise wasn’t really being quiet at all now, her voice slammed out of her by his frantic motion, and the slapping of their bodies. Bob shook his head free of her hands, forcing her to brace herself against the back of the couch, putting her weight entirely in his hands.

  
“I don’t care if his whole army hears.” Bob muttered, and slipped a hand between them, right over her tiny, wet clit, stroking firm, fat circles with his thumb, until she was wriggling around him, her bottom clapping against his hips with every push and pull out of her impossibly small cunt. “Let them hear you come for me.”

  
“Dad.” Louise breathed, starry-eyed and then she was coming, gripping his hair hard enough to sting. Bob could feel her entire body clenching in waves around him, squeezing him like a fist, and he was pounding into her now, hard and uncareful, and then coming, filling her with evidence of his love and weakness.

  
Louise was reclining across his chest, her soft pink ears askew. One hand propped up her chin, so she could look at Bob’s sweaty face, her elbow digging into his heart. He was slowly softening inside of her, and could feel them coming unjoined, their combined mess forming a wet spot on his sweats, dripping down to add another stain to the seemingly endless collection on the couch already.

  
“Nice job, for an old bird like you.” Louise whispered against Bob’s neck, and his cock twitched weakly inside of her just at the sound of her voice, even though the last time he’d managed a second round immediately after had been years before Louise was born. Maybe he was an old bird. “You know this couch is disgusting.”

  
She said it then, and she said it again later, after they had showered away all of Bob’s crimes. They were back to being just Bob and Louise, sitting on the couch, waiting for Lin to get home.

  
“We should definitely get another one.”

  
Bob snorted into his burger, shaking his head.

  
“Yeah, tell your Mom that.”

  
Louise just hmmm’d, and Bob looked at her out of the corner of his eye, sizing up her always unreadable expression. The TV was on now, reruns of some western playing, but they only had another thirty minutes before they had to pick up Tina from try-outs, and Bob wasn’t ready to move yet.

  
“Thanks for playing along.” Louise muttered, her voice subdued. Bob wasn’t surprised. Thanking people was almost as hard as pulling teeth for Louise.

  
“Anytime.” Bob said, and she was studying him now, which was never a good sign. She swung her feet from the edge of the cushion, and Bob watched the grin break out over her face with growing unease. Louise didn’t thank people. Louise liked to make awkward puns across him at the breakfast table, while Bob sweat into his breakfast.

  
“So maybe next time we could try it in Tina’s room?” Louise asked, and there were teeth in her grin. “I think you’d like that, right Bobby?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more adolescent shaming, raccoon gossip, and blatant disregard for health and sanitation, come check out my [tumblr](honeyedlion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
